All I Want For Christmas
by Mike H
Summary: This is based on a picture I saw. The link is in the story. I even pause the story for you when the moment that is captured has been fully described by me! Please look at the picture and tell me how well I did in describing it! SonAmy. R&R Enjoy!


It was snowing. Hard. Well, hard for around there anyways. This section of Mobius hardly ever got snow. But there were at least eight inches on the ground now. Sonic looked out the window. He marveled at the wonders that nature had to offer him. It was just about as beautiful a package as the wrapped gift beneath the tree in the well lit house.

_To: Sonic_

_From: Amy_

It was in her beautiful calligraphic handwriting. He wished she would show him how to write like that. 'She' is Amy, his girlfriend. He had only agreed to the title of her 'boyfriend' because, well… he didn't know why.

_I still can't believe that it's snowing. _He thought. _It's beautiful. Just about as beautiful as…_

He heard a door close upstairs.

_Speak of the devil._

He had actually expected Amy to stride down the elegant staircase in some sort of red dress. But, she came running down, five at a time, dressed in her snow gear. This consisted of a red heavy coat that greatly resembled the skirt that was beneath it. As well as pink earmuffs laced with holly and her normal pink, striped shoes. Parts of her legs were exposed. He wondered if she would be cold out there.

"Come on!" Amy yelled, stopping at the door. "Put your coat and boots on! We're going outside!"

"What?" Sonic, regrettably, had never even stepped in snow before. "Uh…"

"Oh, Sonic," she replied. "You're such a wimp!"

She grabbed him, somehow forced his boots and coat on in seconds, and they were outside. Sonic was eyeing the ground.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"I've never played in the snow before," He said.

"What?"

"Is it like normal, or is it, like, slick or something?"

"Yeah, or something! Snow is the best thing that can be on the ground in the winter! And guess what you can do with it!"

"Uh…"

Something cold and icy hit Sonic in the side.

"Oof!" he said, falling. "What happened?"

"A snowball!" Amy replied, hitting him again.

"Oh…" Sonic said, realizing that it was a game. "You're dead!"

He made a snowball and threw it, only to have another fly at him, missing this time. He made another one and tossed again in the same motion. Then, he was hit with a barrage of at least thirty snowballs.

"How did you…" he said, looking up.

The entire gang was there. Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, even Mighty the Armadillo, were there, laughing at Sonic. He laughed, too. When they were finished laughing, Tails said they had just stopped by to invite us it the big tree lighting ceremony on Camas Street. They agreed, and were off to it.

On arrival, Sonic was greeted by thousands of his fans, who reached out and tried to get a high five or an autograph. He gave all of the willing high fives, and signed four, maybe five autographs.

They stayed, played games in the arcade, which gave free tokens that night, drank the hot chocolate given to them by a fake Santa driving a red and clue car. It was fitting, yet they were given the whole tray, which had the exactly one for everyone.

Hours later, it was time to light the tree. The Jazz Band of the local Junior High School played 'Winter Wonderland' and 'Jingle Bell Rock' Right after the tree was lit. It was beautiful, and appeared out of nowhere. You couldn't really see it until it was lit, and it illuminated everyone, adding a shade of gold to everyone's face. But Amy was the one that stood out in the light of it all. Sonic noticed this, and was instantly indifferent to the highest degree in terms of the tree. Amy noticed, as well, on opposite parties, and held his hand.

Later, everyone was gone except for them. It had been wonderful. It was the best tree lighting any of them had ever seen, minus the fact that Sonic had never seen one. Everyone split up to try and see if there was anything else to do. Tails went with Sonic, trying to tease him about the tree lighting.

"I saw your tail stand up," he said. "How was it? Exciting? Beautiful?"

"Humph…" was Sonic's only reply walking faster.

"Ooh…" Tails said, catching up. "You like her!"

"I do not!"

Tails made a grin that made his whole face go flat and move towards the top of his face.

"Uh…" Sonic said, going very, very red. "No, no, it's not that… It's not… what… you think…" Sonic started to sweat. "l-l-listen…"

That was just too obvious.

He let out a sigh.

"Okay, you got me," Sonic said, throwing his arms up. "I like her. What are you gonna do, sue me?

Tails chuckled.

"Stop trying to be funny. You're failing."

An hour later, they met up with the others. Amy immediately stood next to Sonic, leaning her head on his shoulders. Sonic looked at Tails. All _he _was doing was moving his eyebrows up and down. Sonic groaned and looked away, at the tree to be exact. After the last look, he noticed that some of them had done some last minute Christmas shopping. He also noticed that they were snickering as well. He tried to brush it off with starting a conversation.

"Where's Cheese?" he asked, noticing he was gone.

That question was answered rather quickly. Cheese immediately flew over to the lot of them. Sonic noticed he had something in his hand, but he thought it was just an early present for Cream. They were the best of friends. As he flew closer, everyone stopped laughing, and started to smile teasingly at Sonic.

Cheese flew over Sonic and Amy, hovering about two feet above the two of them. Then, he did it. He lit up, Revealing what he was holding. Mistletoe.

_Oh… My… _thought Sonic. What was happening? Is that really what he thought it was? Ugh… of course it was! Cheese wouldn't just hang a maple leaf above their heads. That would be ridiculous. That was probably the only thing that could be there for that reason. The reason not being for everyone's viewing pleasure…

Everyone knew what that meant. Cream leaned in. Espio let out a hearty laugh. Everyone else was looking at them. Amy went red, and so did Sonic. She held her hands together and turned herself away, but she was still eyeing him.

"Go on!" said Tails, pushing him forward a few inches…

_Cut! Sorry everyone! It's me Mike! If you read the description you doubtlessly know that this is based off a picture I saw. The exact point that I stopped the story at is the scene illustrated in the picture. Here's the link, tell me how I did in terms of describing it!_

/sonicchristmas2007

_Action!_

Sonic was sweating a little, forcing a weak, shaky smile.

"Ugh…" Amy said, walking to him. "You're still such a wimp!"

Then she kissed him. It was pretty awesome, according to Tails and the others at least.

Rouge turned to Knuckles.

"I'll take those 25 Mobiums now."


End file.
